


One of Us

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [3]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fear, Gen, Implied Murder, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You witness David vamp out and Marko isn't as safe as you thought...
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a Marko thingy and I had a vampire prompt on my bingo thingy from this past October. So two stones, one bat?

* * *

Heart pounding, as you ran for your life, strange echoing voices followed you.  _ Shit, shit, shit shit _ , your brain desperately trying to process what you just witnessed. A choked scream escaped your lips as you slam into a solid wall of flesh. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Mar- Marko. David, he ju-just…” The words struggled to form.

“I just, what?” You turned to see a blood-splattered David skulk up to you both.

Marko held you tight impeding you from escaping, “Shh… it’s okay, (y/n). You’ll be one of us soon.”  _ Us? Oh god, please no. _ ..

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but if you liked it let me know with a comment


End file.
